You Forgot!
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Link goes "missing" on Ike's 21st birthday. IkexLink Birthday oneshot for xeno-skyward-emblem!


**Stupid birthday fic for Xeno! Happy sixteenth birthday, girl! Love ya lots! -heart- Even though it's short, I still worked hard on it! I put it ahead of Bully and When We Split, so love me! Enjoy! Also, I changed it from what I told you it'd be. xD Surprise!...? c: **

* * *

"... Ugh..." a tall man muttered while opening his eyes. It was very bright and sunny out— Must have been sometime in the afternoon.

He wiped his eyes and turned to his side, smirking as his cerulean orbs landed on a still knocked-out blond. He smiled and kissed his forehead, remembering the previous day and the night they shared.

It was wild, and not just because he turned twenty-one that day. The party was great, alcohol and drunk people in every square inch of their large house. Partying well into the night, neighbors coming over to complain, only to join the party. People having sex in a drunken state with people they'd never give the light of day if sober. Everything died down at about four a.m. and the guests either left or passed out in the most random places.

But before the events of the insane night, there was trouble during the day. See, Ike had woken up to an empty bed, and in fact an empty house altogether. No messages on his phone, no notes, nothing. Ike wasn't concerned about his birthday.

No, naturally he wanted to know where the hell his little love was!

The bluenet found his cell phone and unlocked it, then proceeding to call the blond man.

"This is Link, I can't come to the phone right now, and I apologize. Leave your info and I'll get back to you as soon as I possibly can!" his cheery voice rang, leaving Ike to end the call and go into the kitchen after leaving a brief message.

_We have no food... Maybe that's where he went..._

Ike threw on some fresh clothing and grabbed his keys and shiny black leather wallet. He hopped into his dark blue truck and headed to the nearest Hardee's, which also was where one of his best friends worked in the mornings. He went inside to see the man chilling at the empty counter and walked up to the slightly taller brunet.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Hey Dave-"

"Snake! Get your ass to work before I fire your ass!" a tall male with brown hair and a scar on his eye yelled.

"In case you haven't noticed, there are no god damn customers. Maybe if you fired those irresponsible teenagers people would want to come here." Snake said deadly. He hated his morning boss, but he'd take him over Link, his other boss, any day.

"Who the hell is that?"

"No one you need to worry about. You want your regular?" Snake asked, turning towards Ike. The bluenet motioned a yes with his head and pulled out a five dollar bill.

The brunet snatched up the cash and gave his boss a death glare, causing the man to walk away.

"Here you go bro, and here's the change."

"Thanks Dave. Hey, have you seen Link?"

Dave shook his head, "Nope, not since last night. I tell you what, he's a great friend to me, we've known each other pretty much our whole lives, but that is one mean mother fucker at work. I mean damn!"

Ike chuckled. It's not that his love was mean; Link was just serious when it came to work and David Snake was not a man to be serious most of the time. In fact, nine times out of ten this idiot was being a fool, being a sarcastic—yet tremendously funny—jackass, or was pulling some sort of stunt that'd normally get him fired. If Link hadn't given David a job, he'd still be job hopping!

"Alright bro, I'm off to find him. He didn't leave me a note or anything, and I'm going to go crazy if I can't find him within the hour."

The indigo-haired male walked out with his chicken and cheese biscuit in hand, leaving his friend to bust out laughing. He picked up his phone and dialed a number,

"He's officially forgotten already. I thought it'd take him a few more of us, but this proves it wrong. He's out looking for you now."

"Good. Keep him away from the house as much as possible."

* * *

Ike groaned. He checked literally every store in town—they lived in a very small area, the population was about 400 people total—and no one had seen or heard from Link!

_That tricky little man… Literally._

While Ike pondered over the blond's height, a blonde woman walked up to his car and tapped on the window. The bluenet rolled down the window, "Hey Samus."

"Hey. Where you goin'" she asked while chewing about three pieces of gum.

"Honestly, I don't even know. I don't have a damn clue where Link is, I've been looking for him all morning, and nobody has seen or knows where he is. I'm getting annoyed and rather worried. Maybe he went home, so I'll check-"

"Na, let's go to lunch, you must be hungry. My treat if that makes ya go!" she said quickly.

"Alright."

Samus got in Ike's car and they went to a burger/arcade joint they fancied at least once a month. After eating, the blonde checked her watch.

"Dammit, I gotta go! Roy!"

A man with fiery red hair jogged over to their table with a smile, "Hey guys!"

"Roy, keep Ike company! Later,"

Samus rushed out of the restaurant and ran somewhere, leaving Ike with an eyebrow raised higher than the other and Roy laughing.

Samus pulled out her phone and dialed a number, "Hey, he doesn't remember. Fool's long forgotten. Left him with Roy."

"Thanks Sam. Text Roy and tell him they can't come over just yet for maybe an hour, hour and a half."

* * *

"So uh, what do you wanna do?" Roy asked awkwardly.

"Um… I'd actually love to find Link. I haven't heard from him all day and I'm getting anxious."

"Tell you what, you beat me at the arcade game over there and we'll go to your house and see if he's there." Roy bargained.

Ike facepalmed. Roy was a master at that damn game, but he wasn't one to back down to a challenge.

"You're on."

The bluenet went first, which left Roy's aquamarine eyes to look around the place. After a few moments, there was a buzzing in his pocket coming from his phone.

_From: Samus_

_Subject: (no subject)_

_Time sent: 4:37 p.m._

_Time received: 4:37 p.m._

_Keep him busy for another hour and a half. We'll be done by then._

Roy sent back an, "Okay." and watched Ike play. He wasn't the worst at it, but he'd never beat Roy unless the redhead him, which was never.

* * *

"You suck balls at this." the redhead taunted.

"Shut up, I have a life, unlike you, so I'm not as good."

Roy pretended to flinch, "That was a low blow bro,"

Ike just laughed and rolled his eyes. After a while, he somehow got a higher score than Roy.

"Ha! I beat you! Can we go now? _Please?"_

"I guess…"

Roy had successfully kept Ike busy with the damn machine for nearly two hours, which meant it was nearing six o'clock in the evening. They piled in Ike's car, worry straining the young man's facial features. Roy, sensing this, put a hand on the taller man's shoulder,

"Calm down Ike, I'm sure he's okay."

"I'm sure he is, but that's not the point. I've been putting off looking for him to eat and play a stupid arcade game with you! I'm the worst boyfriend ever."

"No you're not. You still looked, right? Right. So quit whining, you pussy."

Ike "playfully" punched Roy and kept driving. After maybe ten minutes, he got to his home, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Wanna play some Gears of War or something? Judgment has a new map in Free for All mode!" Roy tempted.

"No. If he's not there, I don't know what I'll do."

Ike unlocked his front door and walked inside, the lights off and the house dark. Roy flipped on the lights and jumped on Ike's back, giving him a noogie.

"HAPPY BITHDAY IKE!"

"What the hell—?!"

Link walked up to Ike with a smile and a kiss, "You forgot! Such an idiot… Who forgets their own birthday? Their twenty-first no less!"

Ike had no words, but rather a soft blush—something _very_ rare for him—and looked to Dave, Samus, and Roy, who had by then gotten off of his back and joined his partners in crime.

"You assholes knew, didn't you?"

Dave held up a sign that read, "Guilty" Samus had one that said, "As" and Roy's read "Charged!"

Ike could only shake his head at the trio and kiss his love, "You're in trouble for this."

"Why the hell are we standing around? Turn on the music!" a brunet with brilliant amethysts demanded.

* * *

"Mm… Link… before we make love… I want you to tell me why you went through all this trouble." Ike said as the little blond man kissed on his neck. He pulled back and looked at the equally drunk man with a smile.

"Because every year you know we'll throw a party, and you're the jackass that'll ruin our fun. So this year we took a different approach. We knew you'd be worried about my whereabouts, so we took advantage of that. We figured; make him forget his birthday and we get to have fun planning a surprise party! We got you good hun, admit it!"

Ike chuckled and groped the blond's magnificent rear, "You sure did Babydoll, you sure did."

* * *

**Voilà! Did you enjoy? Please wish Xeno a happy birthday guys! It'd mean a lot! Leave a review as well! :D**


End file.
